Stiles Stilinski Not so human after all
by AetherErebus
Summary: Basically Stiles is a demigod who has a boyfriend called Aether. He comes back to Beacon Hills for the school year trying to keephis demigodness a secret as usual except this year he has Aether by his side. May include a few swears. All rights go to Rick Riordan and Jeff Davis but not my OC. Please comment and review if you can.
1. Chapter One - Back from Camp

**Chapter One: Back from Camp**

 **Stiles POV**

Camp was just... amazing this summer. No big quests to deal with. No problems. Just me , my friends and my boyfriend. My fifth summer there was probably the best yet. The good was over though as school was starting soon. My thoughts drifted as I packed my bag getting ready to leave the Hades cabin. My packing was interrupted with a few short knocks on my door though.

"Come on in, I'm decent!" I yells in reply to the door. Muffled laughs could be heard before my door opened. The door opened and standing there was Aether, Son of Apollo. _His blonde hair perfectly bouncing and glistening in the sunlight. His blue eyes as beautiful as the sparkling sky making me lose my breath. The hottie was all mine and no one else's. I am so lucky to have him._ A thought just struck me. _Do all hades kids fall for Apollo kids or is it just Nico and I?_ I just stood there staring until something hit me on my head. I just looked at him with a glare on my face.

"What? You were just staring at me and ignoring me so it was the only thing I could do!" Aether spoke with his perfect little British accent.

"It's fine. Can you help me take my stuff to the hill? My dad is there" I replied to him.

"Nope."

"What? Why not?" I questioned.

"I'm going with you my piccola ombra" As the words left his mouth a huge grin appeared on my face before I jumped right at him pushing him and myself over on the floor as I hugged the life out of him. The hug didn't last very long though as a cough was heard.

"PG 13 guys!" The Stolls spoke and took a picture before running away. _I am so gonna get them next summer. Just wait and see Stolls. Just wait and see._

"We should go."

"I agree"

We walked out the cabin with our stuff towards the hill. Before we left we said our goodbyes and went to Thalia's pine. I placed one hand on the tree and one within Aether's own hand. My hand slipped from Thalia's tree as we stepped down the hill towards my dad who was waiting with a taxi. As we reached him we greeted and got in going to the airport.

 **~Le Time Skip To Beacon Hills~**

When we arrived at my house it turned out that me and Aether were sharing a room which I was so glad about. I rushed upstairs to show him my room because it is like totally super cool. We unpacked and we went downstairs again. As it turned out we were both hungry so I decided to show Aether to my favourite diner.

"Hey Dad? Can I take Aether to get some food at Rae's diner?" I half shouted as we were by the door.

"Sure son you two have fun. Try not to get into trouble!" He replied.

"So welcome to the diner. What do you think?" I asked

"It looks amazing and I can smell the food from here," We walked in and sat down at a booth.

"So Aether, what do you want?"

"Can I have a burger with curly fries and a chocolate milkshake please?"

"Of course I'll go order I'll be back in a second," I smiled and stood up going to the counter. Rae herself was standing there. Rae was a woman in her late twenties with tan skin and chocolate brown hair. We were close friends so I ordered the food from her.

"Hey Rae,"

"Hello Stiles what can I get you?"

"May I have two burgers, both with curly fries and one extra large milkshake. Also can I have two straws with that please?"

"'Course my boy It'll be done in ten twenty minutes, is that alright?"

"Yeah, thanks."

I walked back over to the booth where I had left Aether and we began to talk until the food came. I sat staring at Aether so I could sacrifice some food. He put his hand out and lit it using some weird Apollo thing and then we ate. I laughed at him rambling on and on about how good the food was and how he wished he could eat it forever. He was so cute he has all these little things such as that sparkle in his eyes when he talks about something he loves so dearly. Our meal was stopped though as the pack came in.


	2. Chapter Two - Umm Hey?

**Chapter Two: Umm… Hey?**

 **Aether POV**

We were just sitting there when all of a sudden Stiles froze. This was weird he never froze. It looked as if he was staring at something so I followed his eyes towards a group of people who were also staring at him. I shook his arm and he snapped out of it.

"Are they your friends you talked about?" I questioned him in a whispered voice. He nodded in response. I decide to look at them in more detail and take in their appearance. The one at the front had dark short hair and a slightly crooked jaw. Next to him was a girl with strawberry blonde hair with her bag which looked as expensive as all my clothes were combined. I couldn't analyse the rest as they started coming over.

"Stiles you didn't tell us you were back, who's your friend?" said.

"This is my friend Aether. Aether this is Scott, Lydia, Isaac, Kira and Derek" Stiles pointed at them as they spoke.

 **Stiles POV**

 _Why are they here? I was gonna have a nice day with Aether then say I was back when school started tomorrow._

"So do you guys want to hang out with us? We're going to the loft to watch some movies," Lydia asked. Before I could answer Aether answered for me.

"Definitely. We'll come, won't we Stiles?"

"Of course. Hey can I talk to Aether for a second?" I inquired. Everyone murmured in agreement so we went out the back to talk. Luckily no one was here just the occasional curly fry wrapper.

 **Aether POV**

Stiles took me round the back and started rambling on and on about how they didn't know about us. It was cute but I had to stop him so I pressed my lips against his and began a meaningful kiss and we didn't stop till we needed to come up for air. When we finally came up he grinned at me.

"Can we tell the others about us please?" I pleaded with my puppy dog eyes. My lip in a put. I was too cute to say no.

"Fine Aether. I'll text them that we will meet them there," as soon as he agreed I jumped with joy. Literally.

 **Stiles POV**

I was texting Scott and the rest of the pack about the movie night

St:Stiles

Sc:Scott

L:Lydia

I:Isaac

*text start*

St: hey is it alright if we meet you there?

Sc: sure dude meet us in half an hour?

St: okay also can I choose the movie?

L: sure

I: okay

St: thanks guys I gtg so see you in a bit

Sc: byeeeeeeeeee

L: Bye xx

I: bye

*end of texts*

"Hey Aether?"

"Yeah my piccola ombra?"

" We should go if we want to make it in time. Also we get to choose the movie!"

"Yaaaaaaas biyatch"

"Language!"

"We all know I'm usually telling you off for that" We both chuckled and went on our way to the loft. Hopefully there will be a good choice of movies or I'm gonna have to get a movie that the Apollo cabin directed and the Aphrodite cabin basically starred in and did make up for.Great times. I can't believe I actually got a role in the movie. They probably chose me because they basically themed it around Aether and myself. So obviously we had been invited aka forced to star in it. Time for the movie night at the loft. Tonight's the night I come out.


	3. Chapter Three - Movie Night yay

**Chapter three - Movie Night yay**

 **Stiles POV**

I put the handbrake on after parking. I didn't move, I was too nervous. _What would they think of me? Would they hate me? Would I be an all year camper if they left me?_ The questions wouldn't stop. I started finding it hard to breath.

"Hey, it's all right. It's all right. Okay? Look at me Stiles," Aether told me yet my sight was on the wheel,

"Stiles come on look at me," My gaze rose to meet his blue, concerned stare.

"It's going to be alright. I'm here with you," Although his words were calming I couldn't stop panicking, so he kissed me something we learnt worked to help. Lydia was the first to kiss me like that. Opening my eyes I let out a small thanks. I looked out the window to see something I didn't want to see just yet. Scott. He saw the kiss. He. Saw. The. Kiss. Oh My Gods he's walking towards the jeep.

 **Scott POV**

I just saw something I didn't expect. Stiles was kissing Aether. I'm not against it I'm actually really happy he found someone. I just thought he would find someone in a few years. Not recently. Well I should probably go up to him considering he looks scared that I saw them.

 **Stiles POV**

Scott opened the door and my mouth dropped at his next sentence.

"Dude! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" At that moment in time I am not very proud as I looked like a fish with my mouth opening and closing trying to form words. Noticing this both Aether and Scott laughed whilst I tried to stop blushing from embarrassment.

"He was scared you would be all 'OMG how dare you! I hate you!' when I could tell you wouldn't do that so this was great just wish I had this on camera though" glaring at what Aether had said I got out the car and we walked to the loft whilst I was holding Aethers hand.

As we reached the top of the stairs we were greeted with a heavy, metal door. Scott walked towards it and pushed that door to the side as if it were a normal door. Any conversations inside stopped when we walked inside. So I, being stupid as usual broke the silence with my coming out to them.

"Guys, this is Aether. My super awesome boyfriend," There was a few seconds before a squeal was heard and Lydia came up talking nonsense. Something like OTP and Ship. I think I heard them when I went into the Aphrodite cabin once to retrieve Aether. I shuddered. They were pure evil and they wouldn't let us out till we kissed. Anyway everyone came up to us and patted me on the back proud of me.

"So, you ready for a movie?" I questioned. " A movie of star crossed lovers?" I heard Aether groan as he knew what I was talking about.

"Are you ready for the not yet released movie I know Lydia wants to see? Night and Day!" I screamed out scaring my pack.

"OMG! You can't be serious. How?" Lydia demanded to know.

"Well… we may or may not be in the movie," Aether answered for me.

" Let's watch it! Come on guys!" Lydia was like a child on Christmas day so we all went to the living room and I got out the disc.

*Le timeskip to after the movie*

Lydia was in tears on the couch and I was cuddling up with Aether. Everyone else was either in tears or just amazed at it.

"How come you didn't tell me how good of an actor you were Stiles? Also you must have met Piper McLean as she was a director. How was she?" Lydia asked sniffing. I chuckled at her.

"One you never asked. Two we have been friends since she went to my

Summer camp so she's great and no before you ask you can't join it Lydia"

"Why not?!" Lydia demanded.

"You have get put on a list if the camp wants you to join when you are born. I didn't choose to go, neither did Aether. If he hadn't have gone though, we wouldn't be together so I'm just happy how camp chooses its people. Maybe I can arrange a day for you to meet Piper though." I answered making my pulse normal incase one of the pack tried to see if I was lying. Lydia hugged me and and left to the kitchen to get some food for everyone before we left. After eating the popcorn Aether and I said our goodbyes for we had school tomorrow.

*Super awesome cool timeskip to the Stilinski residence*

We greeted my dad and journeyed up to my room where we got into some night clothes. I cuddled up to Aether and he did the same.

"Sweet dreams my piccola ombra," Aether whispered into my ear.

"Sweet dreams angelo del cielo, I still can't believe we call each other things in Italian because of our quest there," I replied to him. We stayed there for a few minutes looking into each others eyes before falling into a peaceful slumber instead of nightmares.


	4. Chapter Four - Start of School

_**Chapter Four - Start of School**_

 **Stiles POV**

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I jumped up out of bed into a protective stance looking for danger. It was only then that I noticed the alarm clock going off right next to my head. Groaning, I stood up and started to get dressed. I heard a cat call as I was changing into a band tee, flannel, black skinny jeans and a beanie. I guess my style has changed a bit from when I went to camp this summer. It turned out that Aether had already got dressed and was heading down the stairs whilst I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. After I was finished getting ready I was greeted by the smell of pancakes.

I rushed over to the kitchen to see Aether had prepared some pancakes whilst I was getting ready. I reached to pick one up but my hand was nearly stabbed with a fork.

"No pancakes till I'm done cooking them all, alright?" Aether commanded more than asked. I nodded my head and waited till he had finished making them all. After what seemed like a million years, which was only five minutes, I was finally able to dig into the amazing food.

"Thank you Aether. These are amazing," I thanked Aether whilst he let out a totally 'manly' giggle.

"Well that's good as I'm not making anymore, this was just a beginning of the school year treat,"

"Nooooo. Why fates do you have to be so cruel?" Aether laughed at my theatrics.

"Hey don't go turning into Zeus on me now," Aether commented. We stared at each other so closely before bursting out laughing after the thunder bellowed from above. We quickly finished our breakfast having small talk and left as my dad had already left early this morning.

 ** _~Le time skip to school~_**

As my Jeep came to a stop Aether and I spotted the pack near a tree by the shade. Waving, we made our way over and joined the conversation.

"So? What do you guys have on your schedules?" I asked politely. Aether had got his in the post and we had got the same. It was almost as if Lord Hades himself had got that . Wink.

"I have History and Economics then break and I can't remember what else," Scott replied first like usual. Everyone else had the same including Aether and I so we went off to lesson.

Aether POV

I sat next to Stiles just as the bell rang signaling lesson had started. The teacher arrived and I was immediately on caution mode. I looked at Stiles to see if he got the same monster-like evil vibe from her. He mouthed monster and I nodded back. _Why can't we get a break?_ My mind couldn't concentrate as the teacher glared in Stiles' and my direction. At least she was teaching accurately but she was making it out as if the heroes were the bad guys and when she spoke monster it was with pride. At the end of class as the bell rang we were held behind.

Stiles POV

The whole lesson was basically the teacher glaring at Aether and I. When we were held behind we knew what was about to happen. transformed into a kindly one and we prepared for a fight. (A/N:Never done a fight scene so bear with me) She lunged at me first and I rolled aside as Aether stabbed her back with an arrow. In her pain I got out my sword and stabbed her through the heart. Golden dust showered us as we rushed off to next lesson.

We opened the door to the class and were met with the sight of an angry face.

"Where were you two?!" Coach yelled.

"Our History teacher held Stiles and I behind to get some supplies from the cupboard Sir" I shot Aether a thankful glance as coach fell for his lies.

"Okay go and take a seat, wait who are you? I'm Coach Finstock" Coach inquired.

"I'm Aether I just transferred here,"

"Have you ever played lacrosse kid?"

"Yes Coach I have," at Aethers reply I remembered playing it at camp with a flaming ball. Ahh good times.

"See you at tryouts kid," Coach said and continued lesson getting on with what he was doing before we disrupted him. Lesson flew by and all I remember is something about risk and reward.

As we left the classroom Scott joined us as we went to our lockers to get stuff for our next lesson PE.(Physical Education basically Sports or whatever) We all talked and sat at the table which was our spot. It was a great break from stupid learning and words swimming around the page. Especially because I got to be closer to Aether.


	5. Chapter Five- PE or Gym? Idk just deal w

**Chapter Five: PE or Gym? Idk just deal with it.**

 **Stiles POV**

Arriving at the changing rooms , Aether and I went to the private stalls within. Scott looked at me funny so I just mouthed _tell you later._ After doing so Scott just nodded at me allowing us to leave. Once finished changing we went outside to see the others. They had also gotten changed so we left to the field. Coach was there and so we were doing PE now.

"Now listen up delinquents! Today we're going to be running the cross country trail!" Coach yelled for no reason. Groans were let out from half the class whilst the rest were used to it. The lacrosse team always had to run it during the off season so it was fine for them. A smirk played across my lips as my head raised towards Aether. He bit his lip as he was grinning as well. We locked eyes sharing a knowing look. We both knew that we could run this easily though my pack didn't know this. _Oh well_ , I thought, _I can just say that the camp offered a running course and i took it up._

As soon as the whistle screeched in the air I started off. My legs barely touching the ground and when they did the leaves crunched beneath them. I started to move sideways so I could find Aether. There he was. Wow. That was the only thing on my mind. I mean seriously although I had seen him so many times before it was just like the first.

"Hey Stiles," Aether greeted "don't leave me. You know I'll somehow get lost, even with everyone around." A slight chuckle left my lips. Of course Aether would get lost without knowing the trail.

"Nah, I'm leaving. See you. Don't die." I sarcastically commented. Aether raised a hand towards his chest .

"How dare you! Oh who will save me," Aether exclaimed before leaning on me. I just dragged him along.

"I don't know, I mean you're not a damsel in distress. More like… an ogre!" I let the words escape and I burst out laughing. Aether joined in as well and he finally stood up. My other friends who were watching the entire scene play out also joined in.

 **Noone 3rd person POV**

The first group of teenages were a sight. They were all laughing their heads off as they entered the clearing at the end of the trail. Laughing, they clutched their stomachs falling to the ground. Coach Finstock stood there but didn't yell due to the fact that they were they first people there. Also they beat the school record by a few seconds. The group of teens finally composed themselves as the others drizzled into the clearing.

 **Aether POV**

Coach started a long conversation about how we should all practise and to not forget to bring in our gym clothes. I didn't really pay attention though. Instead, my focus was on Stiles. _I know how cliche it sounds, but it's true. The way his face is being lit up by the sun and his lips pouting and and… he was just so perfect._ My thought trail was interrupted by the movement of students. So I followed them like a zombie follows Stiles.


	6. Chapter Six - Love is in the air JK

**Chapter Six - Love is in the air... JK just in English**

 **Stiles POV**

Once we had arrived back a messenger brought a note in. (Just deal with it this happens in schools)It was for Aether. He had to leave so he just gave me a look saying he'll see me later. Once dressed I followed Scott and the others to our table.

"So? Why were you in the separate changing rooms?" Scott inquired. Oh 'no' I forgot about that.

"Well, you see. At camp we did sword fighting and well I got a few scars 'and' stuff." I replied smoothly. Scotts brows furrowed for a minute before finally accepting the fact. With that over we slowly made our way towards the usual spot outside. After break we said our goodbyes and parted ways. _Yay it's English next I just can't wait,_ I thought sarcastically.

Arriving at English I chose a seat near the back by the window waiting for the lesson to start. At one point some kid sat in the seat next to me so I just said it was taken then he scrammed. I just looked out the window until the teacher spoke up.

"Hello class, I'm going to be your English teacher for this year," he spoke "My name is and the first topic is going to be creative writing." He then proceeded to take a register and began the lesson. As it turns out the lesson wasn't as bad as I thought. For once English was actually fun instead of a torture method. I guess that what teacher you have affects the lesson. The topic was about love. Obviously I wrote about Aether as he was my love. As it was creative writing I could write a poem so I did. About halfway through Aether came in. He handed his note to the teacher and sat next to me.

It was a few minutes until something landed on my desk. It was a note so I discreetly opened and it read:

Hey Stiles, the reason i was called out was because I faked an appointment so I could leave and check on my siblings. I contacted Will and he said he was fine. Oh! Nico was there too and he said to tell his little bro to be safe and that he's coming for Christmas with Will.

PS: I love you

PPS: If you couldn't tell it was Aether

 **Noone 3rd person POV**

Stiles' head looked up from the slightly crumpled piece of paper within his grasp. Eyes drifting towards Aether's. Nodding, Stiles let a small smile pass his lips as Aether beamed at him. From then on they continued with their work or in Aethers case starting it. Ten minutes from the end of class the teacher asked for someone to read their piece out. That person just so happened to be Stiles. As he began speaking his words became more passionate and his eyes focussed on one person in the room. That one person had golden blonde hair which managed to brighten up a room, blue eyes the colour of the sky on a cloudless day, white blinding teeth and freckles littered upon his cheeks above his dimples.

At the end of it the whole class clapped and stiles returned to his seat to get his things as they were dismissed. They both walked to their next class Science already having their books. Reaching it early Aether reached down to grab Stiles' face and leant in for a kiss.

 **Aether POV**

I leant down to kiss Stiles and it was beautiful. Our lips connected and it seemed as if we were in a world of our own. Everything around us was blocked out all I could think was that I love Stiles. It felt better each and every time. Everytime we kissed was magical. Much to my disappointment Stiles pulled away earlier than #i had hoped. Pouting I asked,

"Why'd you stop?"

"We have Science now and as much as I love this I don't want to have to retake this year." Once again I pouted but went inside the classroom. The teacher introduced himself but I was lost in thought, _Why is Stiles so perfect? His dimples are adorable and he just makes me crazy. I love him so much. What would I do without him._ Sighing I realised the class was writing notes down.

"Psst. Stiles what are we writing about?" I breathed.

We're writing down textbook facts about diffusion. If we finish that it's osmosis, sunshine." he responded. At his response I felt blood rush towards my cheeks. A faint chuckling could be heard so I tried to glare at him. Emphasis on tried. It made him chuckle louder so he had to cough to stop the teacher staring. I just started writing the terms down until I heard the sweet sound of freedom. Finally lunch time and only one more lesson.


	7. Chapter Seven - vukc (I can't name)

**Chapter Seven - vukc (I can't name chapters)**

 **Stiles POV**

Walking towards the table, I held Aether's hand 'cause why not? I mean people were staring but that's probably because I'm not 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bones anymore. Meh. Anyways, we reached the table at which the pack were sat. **(AN:It rhymed lmao)**

A chorus of 'heys' rang out to greet us to which we replied hey back. Suddenly, nothing happened. We were just sat there sitting awkwardly. I guess it's because we usually talk about the latest threats, but since they don't know Aether knows about them and all the other supernatural shit no one knew what to say.

"So are you guys free this weekend?" Scott questioned trying to lift the awkwardness. Keyword; tried. Luckily, before anyone answered a teacher walked over saying something about me and Aether needing to go home. We said our farewells even though we had literally just got there a few minutes ago.

In the parking lot **(AN: I call that a car park but I was like do they call it that in America? What do you call it?)** we quickly found our way towards the jeep and got in.

"Shotgun!" Aether called out.

"You do realise that no one else was going to sit there, right?" At my comment Aether blushed a deep red all over his face.

"Duh, I mean like I knew that. I was just testing you? Yeah?" Rolling my eyes we hopped into my baby. I started the engine and reversed out of my space and started on our way. The drive was calm and we sat in a comfortable silence. Then Aether started to get really excited and just shoved a cassette tape into the radio system. **(AN: It has a cassette player. Deal with it. Okay, carry on now.)** The song that started to play was DNA by Lia Marie johnson, our favourite song. _Cue the singing voice of an angel_ , I thought right as Aether sung along to it.

 _Dark as midnight,_

 _Six pack coors light,_

Aether sang and I was mesmerised by his voice. The song was a part of us. We couldn't stop our DNA so we became demigods. We had no choice and we are hunted down by monsters almost every day of our lives.

 _What's it like to leave me behind,_

Our godly parents just leaving us behind because of some stupid ancient laws.

 _No I won't be,_

 _No I won't be like you,_

How we will never do that to our kids. Even if we were Gods we would do anything in our powers to see our kids even if it broke the laws.

As the final notes of the song played I pulled into the driveway and stopped the engine. Walking towards the door of the house I was about to open it when I heard a thud from behind me. I turned around alert ready for anything, but what I didn't expect was to see Aether on the ground pouting. I couldn't help it so I laughed and then he glared making it cuter.

"Awwww. You okay there?" I asked and all I got was a 'I am fine'. I turned back to the door as Aether joined me and I opened the door. Walking in I decided to go to the living room **(AN: or the not living room, hehe. Cause he's the son of Hades. You get it? Okay I'll leave now)** and so I began walking there. Turning the corner, a smile plastered itself on my face as I ran to tackle a figure to the ground. An 'umph' was heard before a string of Italian curse words were heard. _I'm not ever gonna repeat them._

"NEEKS!" I shouted most likely deafening him in the process. Rolling his eyes Nico replied by saying "Hey Stiles I'm _so_ glad we came here. Anyways we're here because we were on our way to visit Hazel but Will forced me to come here to take a rest."

"So, how long are you staying?" I asked in a querying tone.

"Five to Seven days. Also how have you been since you left camp? Asked Will. After that we all spoke of how it's been and what was going on inside of camp. We spoke about school and my pack and how it seems awkward and we spoke for a while and it was getting dark.

The conversation ended as we found our ways to our rooms (Nico and Will are sharing the spare room). Snuggling down for the night Aether was already asleep. I kissed his forehead before whispering a little message.

 **Aether POV**

The last thing I heard before sleep fully took me was; I will always love you, sleep safely.


	8. Chapter Eight: Good Morning Sunshine

**Chapter Eight: Good Morning Sunshine**

 **Stiles POV**

Muffled noises greeted me as my mind slipped into consciousness. Rolling over I saw that Aether was standing up and choosing his shoes for the day. As I stared, he realised that I was looking and stole the quilt. In response I made a growl as my cocoon of warmth was lifted away. I reached aimlessly and somehow grabbed hold of Aether pulling him to a floor. A laugh escaped my lips as he thudded on the ground giving his signature pout. In my distraction he grabbed my hand pulling me towards the ground alongside him as I let out an 'oomph' as my descent came to a stop.

A noise rang out and I was on alert. My head snapped towards the door and a wave of relief washed over me. Standing in the door frame was John, my dad. He was just standing there in his uniform until we stood up.

"I'm off to work son. Why don't you show Nico and Will around town?"

As I registered his words I let my head start to nod in agreement for a tad too long. I didn't realise that he had left till Aether flicked my hand.

Luckily, for Aether, my phone rang. _Now I know what your thinking. OMG you're a demigod get a weapon and flee the country, or, why the fuck do you have a to answer your question I have a phone because Leo being the great amazing person he is, built some microchips that you put in any device and it blocks the signal that demigods give off. I know, he's a genius, anyway._

"Hello?"

"Hey Stiles, it's Scott. I was wondering if you want to come to the ice rink today" Scott spoke, _note to self: check caller ID before answering._

"Well I was going to show some of my friends around but if you don't mind, could they come skating too?" my query was soon answered my a joyful shout.

"Jezz Scotty boy, no need to yell. It's still early." The conversation soon came to an end. Looking back at the bed, I saw Aether hanging upside down hanging off of it with a goofy grin. Letting out a small amused huff, Aether started to giggle and I couldn't help but smile.

"Oh. My. Gods. I just made the big ole grumpy monster smile" Aether spoke with a dramatic tone. This caused another fit of giggles to slip from his lips.

"If I'm such a monster then these actions should be forgiven," I spoke with a devilish smirk. At this Aethers jaw dropped and eyes widened. I dove forward ping him down as I began my attack. Shrill laughter boomed around as I tickled him more and more until I could go no more.

"You had to have seen that coming," I teased.

"Yeah, yeah..." He mumbled "anyways, shouldn't we tell Nico and Will about the Ice Skating?" His mood changing instantly from shy and grumpy to loud and happy. With a nod of my head we left my bedroom and knocked on the door of the spare room. After the sound of shuffling for a few seconds we were greeted by my brother Nico. His usual grumpy stare was scanning us and his hair was stuck in all directions.

"Is it breakfast? I'm starv- Hey Will! Let go!" His sentence changed due to being lifted into a hug by Will who just shushed him. Amused I just said to be downstairs in five minutes for breakfast. _Nico may look grumpy but Will sure does make him smile._

Deep thuds were created. I looked up from the pancakes to see plodding down the stairs whilst Will practically skipped as if he was farting rainbows. As they plopped down in their seats I slid stacks of pancakes in front of them bringing the corners of their mouths upwards. A few thanks were said before they began eating. Aether and I started ours as well as we sat eating for a minute in silence. I decided that I should probably tell them about the days activities.

"So today I thought that you guys might want to come ice skating with my friends and me? They want to meet you."

"Yeah that sounds like fun!" Will beamed " I've never been before, how about you death breath?" a smiling Nico voiced agreement.

"Well it's settled then. We're leaving in about an hour and a half so be ready by then." Aether filled in the info for me. We soon finished our food whilst talking for a while tell them who was who in the pack. What they are like and what they like. Time flew by as we talked and got ready as we were leaving the house after what seemed like minutes. Locking the door I thought to myself, _this is going to be fun._


	9. Chapter Nine: Skate day!

**Stiles POV**

After we had gathered our things and stopped faffing around we finally got in the car. The trip to the rink was a pleasant one. The radio was on and was playing some decent music for once and not the overplayed pop songs. Will was babbling to Nico who just smiled at his antics. I was chatting with Aether about Nicknames. This ended with everyone in the car trying to think of as many names to call each other. Before I knew it I was already reversing my baby Roscoe into a space. Our conversations calmed yet was still present.

"Okay guys, the others should already be inside of the rink so let's go have some fun. Woo!" I exclaimed for no actual reason. Walking, with exception of Aether and Will who decided to skip, we slowly made our way inside where I made introductions. I found some skates my size and began making my way towards the ice making sure not to laugh when some people wobbled towards the rink.

Aether had finally made it to the rink and we started to go around. For a first time skater he was awesome. He could go around at a decent speed without touching the sides so I had no reason to hold his hand. That didn't stop me from putting his in mine though. Everyone was going around the rink and chatting and basically having an overall great time. **(I know I used "and" a lot there but read "The Great Gatsby")** It was then that Aether looked in my eyes, lip jutting out and tears brimming saying in an angelic voice.

"Can you please do some tricks please?" I couldn't say no. I just nooded **(nodded but I can't help but laugh at my mistake)** my head and let an a sigh escaped from my flesh and bone cage of smashing **(mouth)**. I led Aether to the side and then began making my way around.

With each step going faster and faster my hair flew around. Deciding the speed was too much I slowed before starting what Aether had wanted. For my first trick i did a triple toe loop land rather sound. A little smirked marked my face as I raised my eyes to meet Aethers. He truly looked like a child who just got told the were having dessert for breakfast, lunch and dinner. It seemed that the pack were also surprised by my agileness considering that I am believed to clumsy.

Anyway, I started building momentum for my next jump. A triple lutz. I was going forward and leaped straight into the lutz. And I landed. A smile graced my lips as I skated back to my little Aether. Bowing as he clapped. He babbled on and on and it was the cutest thing as his eyes lit up and he seemed childlike.

Lifting his hand to his face he realised his babbling and suddenly stopped.

"Sorry about that, you were amazing," he replied after regaining composure. At this I let a breathy chuckle out.

"There's no need to apologise **(Apollo-gise hehe, get it? Okay. I'll stop)** I found it pretty cute." I spoke. After the words left my mouth we began staring deep into each others eyes until.

"That was awesome stiles! How did you do that?!" Scott burst the bubble of love with his excitement. Shaking my head I began my reply.

"I've been skating in my spare time since before I can even remember, I just never thought to bring it up. It didn't seem that important,"

"That is a lie you were great!" Will shouted in sync with Aether.

"Sunny*snort*" Nico and I looked at each other as we just did the exact same thing. Both snorting after as well. Everyone seemed to just start laughing even I can't tell when I started to laugh as I just remember being breathless.

After this we went back upon the ice and skated, occasionally coming off to grab a snack. It went this way until everyone had had enough and went to sit down. Taking this prime opportunity I whispered into Aether's ear,

"Do you trust me?" To which a quick yes was received. A few short instructions were relayed and we separated to opposite ends of the rink. I put in my smirk and nodded. We both began skating towards each other and just as we were about to hit Aether made a jump and I lifted him above my head spinning a little. As my eyes raised towards his I lowered him just enough to kiss. It was a small kiss but it felt like one of the best. It was magical.

Skating, we left the rink and got the skates off dues to our feet aching terribly. We returned our skates as we said bye to the pack and I reluctantly allowed Will to drive my baby Roscoe as Aether and I lent against each other in the back.

 **Aether POV**

Sitting in the back, I leaned against Stiles as I thought back to the kiss. _It was so beautiful. I was lucky to meet such an amazing person let alone getting to date him. I feel as if I need to do something to show my love for him. Soon that will happen, soon._

I was pulled from my thoughts as we arrived back to the house. I was exhausted along with Stiles so we went up to the bedroom and got into the bed. Cuddling before I finally drifted off to sleep.


End file.
